Cutting mechanisms are frequently used with shrink sleeve labeler machines. Specifically, in shrink sleeve labeler machines, tubular film is fed into a sleeve application chamber, where the film passes through a series of guide rollers over a mandrel that opens the tubular film. When a detection photoeye senses the container (e.g., passing beneath the mandrel), blade(s) located in close proximity to the mandrel cut the film, which is then advanced down the mandrel by the following label. Finally, the cut sleeve is pushed down onto the container by film-application rollers located at the base of the mandrel.
In such prior art devices, a two-piece mandrel has been utilized having an upper portion and a lower portion with a cutting slot formed by the interconnection of the two portions. While this approach has been effective for cutting film, the blade can damage the ends of both mandrel portions, such that both will periodically need to be replaced.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved mandrel assembly.